Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii)
Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter is a game developed by Planet Moon Studios for the Nintendo Wii, and is the sequel to Drawn to Life, followed by Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. __TOC__ Story The game is set after the original Drawn to Life, and Mari is now the mayor. She also has an assistant named Circi. The creations of the village are being stolen, so The Creator sends The Hero to help the village once again. Jowee suggests that Zsasha has stolen the items and ran off into Jangala. Mari sends The Hero and Jowee to Jangala to find Zsasha, but they find out that Zsasha has been held captive by the Monkey King. Mari then realizes that Zsasha didn't steal the items, and fears that Wilfre has returned. She sends The Hero and Jowee to Shadow City to check for signs of Wilfre's presence. They find the ink factory making shadow creatures again, and they also find Wilfre's journal which holds a plan to destroy The Creator. To do that, he needs five artifacts: branches from the Tree of Ages, a pen and pencil, the Eternal Furnace and a magic mask. They already have a pen and pencil from Wilfre's journal, and the mask was given to them by the Monkey King. Mari then sends The Hero and Jowee to the Icy Wastes to retrieve the Eternal Furnace. After they find it Galieo tells them that the Tree of Ages is in trouble. The Hero goes to save it and obtain the branches. When all the items are together, Circi then reveals that she is in love with Wilfre. She uses the artifacts to try and bring Wilfre back from the dead and attempts to draw him, but forgets what he looks like. She accidentally creates a shadow monster that kills her and attacks the village. The Hero must defeat it, and then the Raposa celebrate with a feast. Characters Jowee In Drawn to life: The Next Chapter (Wii), Jowee is also given a more primary role in the game. When items are stolen, Jowee believes that Zsasha is behind their disappearance. He also believes that he has gone off to Jangala. Jowee goes with The Hero to Jangala, to try and find him and bring back the items. They then find Zsasha has been held captive by a Monkey King. His theory is then proven wrong when Mari realizes Zsasha didn't take the items. Mari then suspects that Wilfre had returned and stole the items. She then sends Jowee and the Hero to Shadow City, to see if they can find Wilfre. They find Wilfre's journal, which holds a plan to destroy The Creator. The plan requires branches from the Tree of Ages and the Eternal Furnace, along with a pen and pencil and the mask they got from the Monkey King to stop Wilfre. Mari then sends the two to Icy Wastes, in order to find the Eternal Furnace. Soon the group hear from Galileo that the Tree of Ages is in trouble, so The Hero and Jowee go to the Eastern Winds. They save the tree, and get the branches. After Circi reveals that she was with Wilfre all along, her monster fills the village with shadow and kills her. The Hero then defeats it, and Jowee says he doesn't want to go on adventures as often anymore. Crazy Barks Crazy Barks is shown to act like a natural dog who is owned by Heather. He often comes in handy due to his talented sense of scent which he uses to discover locations the Raposa need to go to. At first, he smelled that trouble was coming to the book of life and attempted to hide it until it was stolen from him and taken to Jangala Later he smelt strange happenings in the Shadow Factory which the hero went to and discovered that it was still working adding Wilfre as a suspect to who stole the village creations. Isaac Isaac lives happily in his shop until Circi secretly steals all the items in the village. She steals the shop's door causing Isaac to be angry. The Hero finds the door in the Jangala Woods causing him to thank the Hero again. Throughout the game Isaac will ask the player requests which they can optionally complete. DJ DJ is a character in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. He is married to Erica. He only shows up in the Wii version of Drawn to Life. DJ, like most Raposa, has orange fur. He wears a black long-sleeve shirt under an orange sleeveless shirt. He also wears blue pants, big glasses, and big headphones that hide his ears. Erica Erica is a character in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii). She is married to DJ. Circi Circi is a character in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii). She is Mari's assistant. View main article Levels Jangala * Jangala Floor * Jangala Climb * Jangala Canopy * Jangala Outpost * Jangala Falls * Treetop Village Shadow City * Shadow City Outer Walls * Shadow City * Shadow Labyrinth * Shadow Palace Gates * Shadow Palace * Wilfre's Lair Icy Wastes * Tundara * Frosted Cove * Crystal Caverns * The Baldy Slopes * Frozenini * Chamber of the Eternal Furnace Eastern Winds * Sky Arch Mountains * Floating Meadows * Roab Plateaus * Balancing Rock Garden * The Drifting Isles * The Maze of Ages Final Level * Circi Loves Wilfre Features Action Drawing Action Drawing can be done during gameplay within certain areas defined by dashed lines, using the Wiimote as a pointer to draw. * Basic Ink (blue): Introduced in 1-1, Jangala Floor. Creates a static platform or ramp for the Hero to stand on. The Hero can't jump through Basic Ink platforms, unless the player draws the platform without releasing the B button, then jumps above it and immediately releases B, making the platform solid. * Physics Ink (red): Introduced in 1-2, Jangala Climb. In-game explanation: "Action Drawings done in Physics Ink will immediately fall with gravity. They will also be affected by the world, enemies, and more!" Trivia *To get 100 free Rapo-Coins: ** Pause during play ** Hold the Wii remote upside down ** Enter A, B, C, Up (on D-pad) *In this game you get to draw the sun, world, and moon, much like in the previous installment. *There are different tools for each world ingame. (A 'Tail' in Jangala, for example) Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Games Category:Non-Canon